In conventional systems, game developers have to create multiple versions of a native gameplay experience for standalone contexts on devices such as mobile and tablet play, web browser embedding, TV connections and desktop software. Furthermore, as a user transitions among a plurality of devices, the user has to manually switch to a preferred one of the plurality of devices and load the game.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.